Demo of Possible Future CGA RE Movie
by Month4
Summary: I made a demo of a story line for what could be the next CGA (Computer Generated Anime) movie I want to pitch to someone, or the team behind RE: Vendetta, who want to make it into a real movie. This is a demo because I don't want to spoil all of it to RE fans if it becomes a movie. If anyone wants to make this into a movie, PM me. Rated T for the one fight scene in it.


Scene I: abandoned building meant to be the school in New Umbrella's project of rebuilding Raccoon City

Chris Redfield and eight team members burst through the door swat team style. They are there to look for a scientist and his family. The scientist have been doing research on B. to find out ways of fighting and/or curing them. They split up into groups of three. One looks for basement, one stays on same floor and the last one look for higher floor. In the basement are the kidnapped scientist and his family. On the first floor is a makeshift lab. The captives are all unharmed. Upstairs is completely empty. They take the rescued captives outside to the ambulance. Rebecca Chambers is among the medics to tend to the captives once secured. She is the one looking over the scientist when Chris comes up to him.

"You're going to be fine," exclaims Rebecca. "You just have some malnourishment."

"Glad to hear that," comments Chris. "Your family has the same results as yours."

"(Scientist's name), you were missing for three months," continues Chris with a serious look on his face. "We need to know, what was going on with you during that time?"

"It was terrifying," begins the scientist. "I was leaving the work place when something hit me over the head. When I came to, I was in the basement of the building you brought us out of. A blond woman with her only visible eye is red was standing over me with my family on the opposite side of the room. There were containers with each of them having one Plaga in them. The woman threatened to put one of Las Plaga inside each of my family members if I don't do what she said, so I agreed. She then took me to the makeshift lab you found me in. She wanted me to figure out how to splice a Plaga with other organisms, which will give its host the same characteristics of the organism used. The woman would then supply people for testing. Once I had spliced a good number of successful Plaga, she had me splice a Queen Plaga with a mosquito. When it was complete she took out these scissors that looked like it had lightbulbs embedded in it. She then had me cut her open, remove the Plaga she had in her body and replace it with the mosquito spliced one. Next, I was to infect another person in a cage with five Plagas while she takes another Queen Plaga and a Dominant Plaga away to a vehicle outside. When I was done the person I was working on had mutated into a monstrosity that twitches and breaths heavily. The woman returns with some people with red eyes as well. Without the woman speaking to them, the people with her carried the cage with the creature in it away. The woman led me by the arm back to my family. Before leaving me with them she handed me a box with a note. She said it is for an acquaintance of hers." The scientist pulls out a box one would get when they buy a necklace at a store and a piece of paper from his lab coat. There are two words on the piece of paper that make up a name, Leon Kennedy.

"Thank you for your information," says Chris. "I'll have someone take you and your family home." Chris pulls orders one of his men to give said order and then walks away with Rebecca behind him. As he does this he opens the box. Inside is a pendant on a chain. The pendant is in a shape he does not recognize (note: it's the symbol of the Los Iluminados cult) on a cotton square padding. He also opens the note and read what it says. Rebecca looks over Chris's shoulder, but he quickly folds it back up.

"We need to have a talk with Leon now," says Chris in a serious tone. "We better also stock up on flash grenades. It is Plaga based B.O.W's biggest weakness."

Scene II: Inside a one story house in Washington DC

Leon Kennedy looks through the peephole of the door before opening it to Chris and Rebecca ringing the doorbell.

"Chris, Becky, what's up," greets Leon.

"A job that involves you," responds Chris.

"Okay," replies Leon slowly. Leon leads his two guests to a room with a laz-e-boy, a three seated couch, a love couch, a coffee table, another small table against a wall with a land phone on top and a TV on top of a cabernet in it. There is a big lamp hanging in the middle of the ceiling. There are also two windows overlooking a small backyard. Leon sits on the love couch, Rebecca sits in the laz-e-boy and Chris remains standing.

"During a rescue mission the target gave us a present and a message for you from the captor," explains Chris as he hands Leon the box and note.

"There is one thing I don't understand," continues Chris. "The note basically says that, as part of some kind of revenge you are going to be given to a Lord Saddler as a gift. Do you know anything about that?"

"The Saddler part does ring a bell," answers Leon as he opens the box. After taking the necklace out Leon's facial expression changes to that of a frown. He then holds the box to his ear.

"Chris, did you notice anyone following you on your way here?" asks Leon.

"No, why?" replies Chris. Leon takes the padding the necklace was laying on out and turns the box so that Chris and Rebecca can see inside. There are two small devices attached to the bottom of the box. One with a blinking red light, and one that looks like a tiny speaker. Chris and Rebecca's eyes widen with realization at what Leon meant. However, before anyone could make a move something crashes through one of the windows. They look in time to see a basketball sized, grenade shaped device release so much smoke so fast that in a matter of seconds the whole room fills with it.

"It's an anesthetic gas!" calls out Leon after sniffing it. The three of them quickly drops to the floor, covering their nose and mouth with their hands. After the smoke clears henchmen break in from each of the windows. Leon, Chris and Rebecca tries to fight them off, but due to the anesthetic gas weakening them, they get overpowered. None of their attackers were killed, and a severed arm and a combat knife is laying on the floor in front of Leon. The three of them are forced to their knees with one minion pressing down on each of their shoulders, and one minion holding an arm. A few others are standing against the walls. Then a woman matching the description the scientist gave climbs through a window.

"I see you gave up fighting after finding out it's useless to dismember my creations," the lady exclaims to Leon.

"I take it you're the one who wants revenge on me for something," responds Leon.

"Not just you, but also Redfield here," answers the lady. "The girl can die for all I care."

"Why both of us?" demands Chris.

"Does the name Glenn Ares mean anything to you?" asks the lady.

"Lady, we've met a lot of people in our lines of work," states Leon. "We can't remember every single person we come across."

"I'll let you boys think about the name I just gave you while thinking about not being able to protect your friends," exclaims the lady. "One of whom will be disposed of now since I have no use for her." She jumps back out of the window. The minion pressing on Leon's shoulders lets him go and walks towards Chris and Rebecca. One of the minions holding Leon by his wrists lets go of him and follows the woman. The other one tugs on his wrist to make him stand up then guides him to the window. Leon climbs through it and into the arms of the other minion that climbed through first. The one that passed Leon jumps out and joined its partner.

Back inside the minion that was on Leon's shoulders walks in front of Chris. Another one that was standing off to the side walks to be in front of Rebecca. Each of them picks up said heroes' guns. With a great amount of strength Chris stands up so fast that he knocks the one pushing him down back, uses one of the ones holding his wrists to knock the one in front of him away and the other one to free Rebecca's shoulders. Rebecca uses this freedom to kick the gun out from in the minion in front of her's hands. Then Chris runs up and punches one of the minion who's holding her wrists away while Rebecca kicks the disarmed minion away. Now with one hand free Rebecca takes a flash grenade from her belt, pulls the pin with her teeth and drops it. Our two heroes closes their eyes as it's going off. In one instant the entire room gets freed from the plaga minions. Chris and Rebecca then grabs their guns, jumps out of a window and runs the same direction the lady and minions took Leon.

Scene three: Outside Leon's house. A few minutes ago, with the lady and Leon

Leon and the lady hears the fight going on inside.

"What is going on in there?" says the lady as she turns around. Suddenly, the sound of the flash grenade is heard, this surprises the lady. Leon takes advantage of the shock she is in to swing the minions holding him at her one at a time. The first one hit her and made her stumble backwards. She recovered quickly and pushes the minion to the side. She dodges the second one. All this gave Leon enough time to quickly pull out his gun and start firing. The lady dodges the bullets with incredible speed, draws a knife and goes for a stab. Due to Leon's quick reflexes he manages to move in time to not get an instant fatal injury. It's a deep gash in the middle of the shoulder blades. Leon grab the arm holding the knife and tries to throw her over his shoulder and onto the ground. Instead of landing on her back the lady moves her body in midair to land on her feet. Then she throws Leon into the wall of his house. This is when Chris and Rebecca open fire without the risk of hitting Leon. The lady instantly uses her impressive speed to get away. After the lady disappears from sight they turn their attention towards Leon, who's lying where he landed with his hand pressed on his wound. Rebecca takes some cotton pads from her emergency first aid belt and put it over the gash before replacing Leon's hand on the wound.

"Okay, you help him to the back door," instructs Rebecca. "I'll go back through the window and make sure you can get through."

"Yeah," nods Chris. He wraps an arm around Leon and places his hand on the hand on the wound to put more pressure on it. Chris holds Leon by the arm with his other hand to guide him. Rebecca is very quick in climbing through the window.

Scene four: A couple minutes inside Leon's sitting room.

"Bury the box in the loveseat please," says Leon. Rebecca does what he says while Chris settles him down on the longer sofa. At this point the cotton pads on Leon's wound are soaked in blood, so Rebecca replaces them with clean ones, she takes over putting pressure on it.

"Chris, go through that door and to the left," instructs Leon. "That will be my home office. Behind a framed map of what Raccoon City looked like there's a wall safe with a punch in code key. The code is one, nine, nine and eight. In there you'll find my private files on my fights in bio-terrorism. Find the file packet on when I faced the Los Illuminados and the one with a picture of the woman that attacked us in it, and bring them out. We'll need them to make a plan."

"Okay," nods Chris. Then he walks towards the direction Leon told him to go.

Scene five: Leon's home office some minutes later

Chris is sitting at the desk to begin looking through the pile of file packets when he hears a groan of pain coming from the sitting room. He closes the door to the safe, replaces the framed map and walks out.

Scene six: sitting room

Chris enters and sees that Leon is now laying on the couch he put him on. The hole in the shoulder of his shirt is wider, now with the wound fully exposed. Rebecca is putting a piece of metal that looks like a spoon with the mouth part being flat down next to her, the flat spoon part has a dying orange color to it.

"What's going on?" demands Chris as he walks into the room. "Why did I hear Leon groaning in pain?"

"His bleeding wasn't slowing down," explains Rebecca as she opens a big part of her first aid kit. "I think the knife that woman used was coated with a blood thinner. So I had to sear the wound closed before he loses too much blood. Now, he'll need a blood transfusion if we want him back in action as soon as possible." She searches through the big compartment of her first aid kit, which has blood packets stored in it. She is stopped when Leon puts his hand on her shoulder.

"My blood… A positive," says Leon softly, and in between breaths.

"A positive? Okay," replies Rebecca. She then shifts through the blood packets again.

"Save your emergency blood stash," orders Chris. He has moved the laz-e-boy to be next to the big couch, and now he sits in it.

"You can use mine," continues Chris, now offering his arm to Rebecca. "I have blood type O negative."

"That is great," exclaims Rebecca as she pulls out some rubbing alcohol and a small cotton pad.

Two minutes later Chris' blood is flowing through an IV tube into Leon's arm.

"I'll leave you two like this for a while," says Rebecca as she takes out her cellphone. "I am going to make a call to get something to counteract whatever blood thinner that woman used." Rebecca calls the nearest hospital and tells them to send a vitamin K supplement to their location. Chris uses his free hand to call his team to their location on his cellphone.

"Why did you order medicine?' asks Chris. "You already took care of the wound."

"Because blood thinners can have the side effect of bleeding into the brain," explains Rebecca. "I'm just being careful."

Scene seven: Leon's home office, sometime later

Chris is at the desk looking through folder packets. On one side of the desk are two piles of files packets, and on the other is one lone one. A member of his team pokes their head into the room.

"There you are," says the team member. "Dr. Chambers sent me to tell you that Mr. Kennedy is awake and ready to talk strategy."

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute or two," responds Chris. He quickly flips through another folder packet, then stops.

"Aha, found it," exclaims Chris as he puts it next to the lone one. He then carries the other folder packets back to the wall safe.

"Sir, I heard that you consider Mr. Kennedy a close ally," says the team member. "So why are you not staying in the same room as him once you were done giving Mr. Kennedy blood?"

"Because I'm not needed in there," answers Chris as he walks back to the desk and picks up the two folder packets on it. "Besides, he is in one of the best hands I know, you didn't get to be a part of S.T.A.R.S for nothing. Plus, aside from our personalities being the same, he is also a fighter. Death is going to have to work before taking him away." Chris and the team member walks out.

Scene eight: Leon's sitting room

Leon is now sitting up on the couch he was laying on. Rebecca is sitting next to him. They are the only ones in the room. Earlier Chris was notified

"Go join the others," Chris commands his team member. The team member leaves as Chris walks over and sits down in the laz-e-boy.

"You found the files?" asks Leon.

"Yep," replies Chris as he spreads the contents of the file packets in the middle of the room for the three of them to look at. Leon pick up two pieces of paper with drawings of gray humanoid creatures, one with spines all over its body, and a device that looks like a scope for a gun.

"Judging by the regeneration ability I saw with the ones she used in the ambush this is close to what we are dealing with," says Leon as he hands the papers and the scope. "And this scope was what I used to help me defeat the original versions. This is a heatscope, the plagas are the only thing generating heat in the host's body. Destroying all the plagas in the host will kill the host."

"Here's the one about that woman," says Rebecca as she picks up another sheet of paper. "Her name is Maria Gomez. She was friends with the bio-terrorist, Glenn Aries, and fellow survivor of his wedding being bombed. She's the daughter of another survivor, Diago Gomez. Status, unknown. The incident she was involved in was in New York."

"Yeah, I think it's coming back to me," says Chris. "They captured you, Rebecca. And almost turned you."

"No wonder I blocked it from my memory," exclaims Rebecca. "All I'm remembering is that it was horrible."

"What I don't understand is, how Maria got that many Regenarator type Plaga for that attack?" says Chris.

"I'm guessing it was because her Plaga was fused with a female mosquito," replies Leon. "Female mosquitoes suck blood to use for making babies. Being infected with a female mosquito crossed Plaga gave her the ability to cross any being with Plagas. All she would need is one Regenarator in order to make as many regenerator crossed Plagas as she wants, even enough to make an army of them."

"If that is true, then they can concur the world easily," exclaims Chris. "Nobody will stand a chance."

"That's why I'm thinking of sacrificing myself to bide you time to plan and prepare," states Leon.

"No, I will be the sacrifice," responds Chris.

"And make it more obvious on what we are doing?" retorts Leon. "No, it's gotta be me."

"Fine," growls Chris. "Just be careful."

"I'll try," nods Leon. "I just need to figure out how to sneak past the guards you put in my front yard."

"You let me take care of that," says Chris.

"Thanks," replies Leon. "You two better step out so that I can use the bug Maria used to track me to communicate to her." Chris leaves through the front door, and Rebecca goes to Leon's office, while pulling out her cellphone. Leon reaches into the love couch and withdraws the box with the listening device in it.

"Maria Gomez, I am willing to meet you to make a deal that involves me surrendering myself to you," says Leon. "We'll meet in the clearing next to the park that's three miles away from the house you ambushed me and the B.S.A.A agents at sunrise. I will now destroy this listening device after this message. If you have a problem with this plan then supply a better way of communication ASAP in order to talk about how you want to do this." He then lifts one side of the love couch with one arm, puts the bug under one of the feet and sets the love couch down on it. He cleans up the papers on the floor and puts them in the folder packets they were in before. Then he sits on a couch while he waits for Chris and Rebecca to return. He is not waiting for a minute or two before Rebecca returns first, then Chris.

"Just called to secure some items I think will be useful later on," reports Rebecca.

"And I rigged a tank underneath the van to release sleeping gas with a twist of the knob," adds in Chris.

"Thanks guys," responds Leon as he stands up. "Then I'll get as much sleep as I can before I meet with them."

"Good luck," says Chris as he shakes Leon's hand.

"See you when the mission's over," says Rebecca as she shakes Leon's hand next.

"I hope so," replies Leon before walking away.

Scene nine: park clearing

Maria is there with three parasite-controlled henchmen when Leon arrives. One is in a helicopter that is a ways behind Maria and the other two, each standing on either side of her. One of them is holding a long strand of metal chains and a short, thin metal rod.

"You wanted to talk about you surrendering to us," says Maria. "Then why didn't you let us take you when we ambushed you?"

"That time it was on your terms," answers Leon. "If you want me, you will need to swear that there will be no bloodshed from here on out."

"That can be arranged," responds Maria. Then the two parasite controlled henchmen walks towards Leon and the one holding the chain strand starts tying the agent's hands behind his back while the other one holds the blond's arms there. Leon doesn't make any move. The one tying the agent up fishes off by looping the chain bonds around Leon's waist and twisting the metal rod in front of him, leaving some chains left as a lead. Once the henchmen takes hold of the lead Leon automatically walks to be in front of Maria.

"Now my part is done," exclaims Leon. "So do yours." Maria takes hold of the lead to his bonds.

"Don't worry, I will," assures Maria. Leon lets himself be lead into the helicopter, with the two henchmen that tied him up on either side of him. And they fly away.


End file.
